Ushio the Hikariton User
by LuCipher
Summary: On temporary HIATIUS due to writers block but i will write another story while i can't get a hold of the story
1. Prologue The Beginning of an End?

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto in any given form ( Crack! Sh§$%§"%"§%! I Broke my key pad ( T_T ) ... again )

This is my first story and i'm ussually only doing this as a hobby but im hoping to gather experience, so thet i can make my hobby into proffession. I will try to update as offten as possible, so that the ones who actually read my story, ( i hope some one will read it ) don't have to wait that long. Also my English insn't that well but i try my best so if anyone wants to beta my chapters please write me an E-Mail.

So let's get down to buissnes.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

**"Kyuubi speaking"**

* * *

Ushio - The hiton User

Chapter zero Prologue - The "Beginning of an End" ?

"Now you're going to die Naruto...Habataku Chidori. ( The one frome the Valley of the End ) Screamed sasuke as leapt towards Naruto.

Meanwhile... "Why did it have to end like this?" Naruto Said as he prepared his ultimate Jutsu. Then he remebered why he had hunted

Sasuke down like a mad man for the last three days. "It's because of you that Sakura died and I was branded as a Nuke-Nin ( Ninja whos gone rogue )!"

Naruto said but only loud enough so he could hear it. Then he performed his Jutsu crying out "Fuuton : Rasenshuriken, and with this i will end this once and for all

... SASUKE!" as he leaped into the air, aiming for Sasuke.

* * *

Flashback : 4 Days earlier

It was a quiet morning for once, beacause normally the worker's would be already rebuilding Konohagaruke, from the damage it took from the attack from Nagato. " I can't believe it took them ten years to rebuild Konoha." Naruto mused to himself. "Right it's been a long time, right Hero of Konoha?" Naruto was shocked, beacause he couldn' sense someone sneaking up on him, as he turned around he saw a very pregnant Sakura.

'Probably going into labour soon.' He thought as he greeted her with a big smile on his face. "Good morning Sakura-chan, how are you and the baby? And when is it coming?" Naruto said as he thought. ' I've never seen her so happy before ... Kiba must be doing a good job.'

"Me and the baby are fine thank you for your concern..." She said very politely and with a slight blush on her cheeks "Its about time that the baby's coming, i'm on my way to the Hospital now to get ready, for going into labour any day now... Would you like to accompany me?"

She said, Naruto nodded and they made they're way to the Hospital.

* * *

six hours later

Sasuke had invaded Konoha to finally destroy it but Naruto stood up to him and managed after one hour of intense fighting ( sorry i didn't write the fight but as you read above it's my first try so as regretteble it is you have to bear with it as im writing the fight scenes not completely but at the crucial and nerve wrecking parts of the fights and most likely im gonna skip the boring fights) to drive Sasuke into the corner as he was heavenly wounded. Meanwhile Sakura was running towards Naruto to stop him as he was about kill Sasuke with the death strike. *thump,thump,thump*

Everything semed as it was moving in slowmotion as Naruto was to perform a Jutsu that would put an end to this farce. "Fuuton : Renkudan. ( Wind Release : Drilling Air Projectile ) As he shot out a fast spinning, high densed air projectile. Beacause he had to concentrate on this Jutsu he didn't see Sakura running towards them as she stood in fromt of him to defend Sasuke from the Jutsu, but it was too late he couldn't stop the shot anymore. and he had to watch as Sakura took the shot through her abdomen and she was ripped into two.

Meanwhile took Sasuke the opportunity to escape this battle, as he saw that as wounded as he was he had no chance of winning this fight, as he escaped he said those last words that would mean death for him even if Naruto had to hunt him down till the end of the world, those word he would never forgive. "Stupid Woman, sacrificing herself for a man that would have killed her next."

* * *

three hours later

Naruto was standing in the council room. "Uzumaki Naruto-kun we prove you guilty for murdering a citizen of Konohagakure and her unborn child and for attempted murder of the last living Uchiha that could pass down the Sharingan Kekkei Genkai."

'This has to be a joke, to be proven guilty on attemted murder on this bastard.' Naruto thought. "So we will sentence you to death by beheadding at sunrise. And if you try to escape we will write you down in the Bingo-Book, as an SS-class Nuke-Nin."The Elder said."This got to be a sick joke, the death of Sakura was an accident and the "attempted murder" of the uchiha because you want the sharingan to breed! Didn' you see that he came here to destroy Konoha and kill everyone in this Hidden Village?"Naruto shouted at the Elder's."We would have taken him prissioner and then would have let Morino Ibiki-san interrogate him and if he would not cooperate, we would have him sedated and taken the Semen from him forcefully so that we could have the Sharingan breeding artifficial." The Elder said as dry as he could."Fine then mark me as a Nuke-Nin because i'm gonna hunt that Uchiha Bastard down until he sweats blood and then I will enjoy killing him and tearing him apart limb for limb!" With that said he tore the Chakra-bonds on his wrists apart and performed a devastating Justu. " Ninpou : Iwa Nadare ( Ninja Art : Boulder Avalanche )."

With this Justu the Hokagetower crumbled down on the council-members and naruto dissapeard. " cough...cough..cough...guards!" The elder shouted as over two dozens of ANBU units appeard before the Elder as he shouted an order. " !" With that said the ANBU bowed and with a "Hai ELder-sama!" were they after naruto.

* * *

End Flashback

"...SASUKE!" And with that he leaped into the air aiming for Sasuke, both drawing closer to each other every second.

Sasuke pierced with his Habataku Chidori through Naruto's heart, as he smirked wickedly but then came a loud *poof* and the Naruto he had pierced through dissapeard into a small cloud of smoke and he heard Naruto screaming " NINPOU : RAIRYUU NO TATSUMAKI!" (Lightning Dragon Tornado ) and as he was about to evade it he heard another Naruto from behind him screaming " FUUTON : REPPUSHOU (Wind Release : Gale Wind Palm ) then he was pushed with full force in to the Lightning Dragon, but in the last second he could perform his Cidori Nagashi ( One Thousand Birds Current ) to at least fend of a little bit of the dammage he would suffer.

But it was still too much, so he fell hard to the ground as the two forces hit each other.

And now there he lies on the burned grass (from the electricity) and couldn't move anymore because he suffered major damage to his nervous system, while Naruto was walking towards him and then he took one of his legs in his hand and with one swift move of his wrist, he had torn it from his body. Then the other leg and both his arms ( he told them that he would kill him tearing him apart ;P ) leaving an in agony screaming Sasuke laying in his own blood. Till finally Naruto took his head and as Sasuke wet himself as he saw the bored look on Narutos face, he began to regret his life and started crying from deep down his soul. And like tis Sasukes life ended, wetting himself , crying like the little hussy he is and laying down in his own blood as Naruto decapitated him.

And finally Naruto began crying himself as he looked down on his old teammate and remembered how much fun those three had and now he is all alone since Kakashi has dissapeared without a hint or a trace.

He cried bitter tear as he realized that he did not only kill Sasuke but Sakura too and he was trapped inside his emotions because he couldn't stop. He only stopped crying because he had no tears left but was still shaking and sobbing.

But then it happened he wasn't paying attention to his surrounings, as he felt a sharp pain through his neck, the ANBU units caught up with him and they saw that he wasn't aware of their presence.

They used their Ninja-wires and with aswift move the beheaded him.

Naruto slowly losing his senses couldn't Regenerate his wounds because his head would have to be atleast in contact with his body but he saw that his body was lying god six feet away from him.

Slowly Naruto faded out of existence but he was't scared or anything, because he was finally at peace in his mind and with himself.

And so Uzumaki Naruto died while avenging his frinds and killing his former best friend.

...

**

* * *

**

" I WON'T ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN! "

* * *

**A/N : So that was the first chapter i hoped you liked it and i know that it's shortbut it's my first story and im gonna stay with this length maybe a bit longer in the further advanced story and i know that its a cliffhanger because i wanted it to be one to increase the tesion^^**

**I hope you'll review and that you'll be back for the next chapter Ja Ne!**


	2. Read Me!

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto in any given form ( Crack! Sh§$%§"%"§%! I Broke my key pad ( T_T ) ... again )

This is my first story and i'm ussually only doing this as a hobby but im hoping to gather experience, so thet i can make my hobby into proffession. I will try to update as offten as possible, so that the ones who actually read my story, ( i hope some one will read it ) don't have to wait that long. Also my English insn't that well but i try my best so if anyone wants to beta my chapters please write me an E-Mail.

So let's get down to buissnes.

**Important**

I will now explain what happened after Naruto "died".

Kyuubi can' accept that Naruto died after everything that he's acomplished and sends him back in the past.

But this past is a little bit different as we know it.

Kyuubi attacked the village 14 years earlier and a young orphan was used by the Sandaime Hokage for the Kyuubi to be sealed in.

The Sandaime died after sealing the Kyuubi in the newborn orphan.

This orphan "was" Naruto but because he was born 14 years earlier he grew up with the Yondaime

and they were best friends.

"Naruto" was named Ushio Ranpu because of his white hair and sunyellow eyes.

His memories were altered so that he's got no memories of what happened before.

I start the story in time were the new genin teams are arranged and Ushio got promoted to be a Jounin-Sensei.

His skills and Jutsus will be revealed in upcoming chapters.

That's it for now, in the next chapter the story finally Ne!


	3. Chapter One : Entering Ushio Ranpu!

I'm sorry if my author's notes didn't help very well im gonna upload an updated version later

**Disclaimer: **I just own parts of my original storyline and my OC's nothing else

Previously on Ushio - The Hiton-User :

...But then it happened he wasn't paying attention to his surrounings, as he felt a sharp pain through his neck, the ANBU units caught up with him and they saw that he wasn't aware of their presence.

They used their Ninja-wires and with aswift move the beheaded him.

Naruto slowly losing his senses couldn't Regenerate his wounds because his head would have to be atleast in contact with his body but he saw that his body was lying god six feet away from him.

Slowly Naruto faded out of existence but he was't scared or anything, because he was finally at peace in his mind and with himself.

And so Uzumaki Naruto died while avenging his frinds and killing his former best friend.

**" I Won't allow that to happen! "**

Somewhere on the road to Konoha

Ushio was running at fullspeed back to konoha to meet his old friend the Yondaime Hokage because, he got an important message from him, stating that he would need to meet the "honourable Kitsune Sannin". And if he adresses him with his full title than it has to be an emergency.

" Jeez I hope nothing bad happened, or the old geezer from the council will be a major pain in the neck." Ushio said to himself. Because everytime something goes wrong or not like they wanted it to be they would blame him for it. 'And to think they would have to disturb my long awaited date with Suzuki-chan ( a random girl from a neighbouring town maybe a later appearance ) argh ... damn you Minato!' he thought.

10 minutes later at the Konoha-Gates

Kotetsuand Izumo were "again" assigned to guard the gates and were currently discussing, that never anything interesting happened when they got assigned.

It wasexctly this moment when they saw something white and yellow flash passed them and were starting to chase it through the village as they noticed something.

"Izumo he's heading for the Hokagetower and at an incredible speed we have to hurry!" Kotetsu said as they were chasing the white haired man.

It was futile as they noticed that the man was inhumanly fast (faster as Gai and Leeput together) and they saw that the man was jumping to the window of the office of the Yondaime.

Currently at the office

Minato was having lunch with his wife Kushina and his daughter Uzu as the window to his office was crashed. ( yeah just like Anko always does but without the banner )

'What the..' the three thought as they watched the man landing in the office.

"Minato you bastard how dare you interupt my date with Suzuki-chan!" Ushio screamed as he pointed at Minato. "I hope for your health that it's important!" He said.

Thats when he saw a little blond girl probably around twelve years old glaring at him.

"Hey you white haired idiot you can't talk to daddy like that!" Uzu screamed.

"Who's the midget Minato?" Ushio said."I'm no midget you stu-...mph!" was all she could say before Kushina put her hand over her mouth to silence her. "Uzu you shouldn't talk to him like that ... I'm really sorry for her Ushio-san she got my bad temper." as she said that Uzu broke free from her mother and looked at the white haired man with the yellow eyes questioning and said "Why not he badmouthed daddy and he looks just like an idiot." Then Minato finnaly got over the shock that his old friend just junked his window and called him a bastard and his daughter a midget.

"It seems like you haven't changed at all in these twelve years and I see you still do these fancy entrances." Minato said with a little anger in his voice that made Uzu shiver slightly. "You know this weirdo daddy?" Uzu said. "Yes dear he's my old team mate Ushio Ranpu." He said this time with a little joy in his voice.

Uzu's jaw dropped down to the floor with awe that she's in the same room with such a powerful and reknown Ninja."Y- yu- you mean h- he's the K- kiitsune-sennin the one who's said to be even s- stronger than you and the hero of Konoha? Uzu stuttered in awe. "Exactly, Ushio you know my wife Kushina." "Of course I do how could I forget my beautyful Kushina-chan." He winked at her. "Ushio she's not your "Kushina-chan" she is now my wife and I'm the Hokage so treat her with respect.

And last but not least this is my cute little daughter Uzu..." " Daaad not in front of others." she said, blushing slightly. "Ah yes my bad, I mean this is my just graduated new Ninja and soon to be next Hokage Namikaze Uzu." He said in a proud tone but the amusement was written in his face while teasing his daughter.

"So the introductions are done, now tell me what's so important that you've send for me after twelve years!" The white haired said."Well Ushio I want you to stay in the village and be a sensei for one of the Genin teams." Minato stated it in a matter-of-faclty tone."He's gonna be a sensei?...Yay Ushio Ranpu will be my sensei!" Uzu screamed. "Who said I'll be teaching you something brat. Maybe you're on a different team and I haven't said I'll take the offer! And why would the Geezers let me teach "their" Ninja? You know my condition Minato." He said with a said look in his eyes.

"Well Ushio they said if you manage to let your team live through your training..." Uzu swallowed hard at this sentence. "... and through your missions and manage that all members of your team optain the rank of a Chuunin then they will nominate you for the seat of the Godaime Hokage." The blonde said.

After a long period of silence Ushio had just one thing to add to this statement.

" Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttt! "

This day would always be remembered as " the day all windows and everything that was made out of glass was destroyed by the scream of a male Banshee ".

_Ninpou : Cliffhanger no Justu _

_AN:_ Well this chapter took a while because I just couldn't think of anything therefore I sincerely apologise R&R and Flames will be ignored.

P.s. I try to upload the next chapter faster most likely on August 6th or 8th well then Ja Ne!


End file.
